


After All this Time?

by SlowFastAtNight



Series: The FamILY drama series. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Angst, English Logan, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT"S BEEN SEVEN YEARS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, author virgil, that's not even that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowFastAtNight/pseuds/SlowFastAtNight
Summary: Virgil ran from his family at the age of 16. Now he is returning after Patton got in touch with him.His husband, Logan, wanted to come with him but was called to work so now he has to endure the first week alone.How will his family react to his new life? How will they react to who he really is?Basically, he was abused as a child but his brothers, Patton and Roman, didn't know. Their family is homophobic which was the main reason why Virgil left.Roman and Patton don't really understand anything about the LGBTQI+ community but don't worry, they will.





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this! I hope you enjoy. :D  
> p.s. I do take prompts for one-shots and/or short multichapter stories.

Virgil was a simple person; he loved his simple life. Just a writer living in a small town with his husband. He knew everyone in the small village, and they knew him. Now, however, he would have to face those who he had run from. Fight or flight. In this case, every part of himself was urging him to flee, to get back on the plane and fly back to the safety of the quiet and simple home. 

His family had moved just as he did except now, their house was even grander than it was before. Virgil hated it. It reminded him too much of the parties, dinner and social interaction he was forced into. It reminded him of what he had been told, how he had been treated. Yes, he hated it.

Nonetheless, he took a deep breath in and prepared himself.

‘It’s ok, I’ve got this. It’s just two weeks and I’m an adult now. I have power.’ He told himself.

He then reached up and put his hand on the doorknob….only for it to swing open.

“VIRGIL!” Patton cried and flung his arms around his baby brother.  
“…Hi Patton.” He patted him on the back, slightly awkwardly.

It had been a long time, 7 years, but Patton hadn’t changed a bit.

“I’m so glad you’re here! It’s been so long! You’ve grown up so much!” He took a step back and looked Virgil up and down, Virgil may have been intimidated had it not been Patton.  
“Yeah, I got the invitation and my friends convinced me to come.” He confessed. 

Patton didn’t seem deterred by Virgil basically telling him that he wasn’t going to come and carried on smiling as he gave him another hug and dragged him into the living room.

The 23-year-old didn’t focus on the huge room, the fancy décor or the way-to-expensive furniture, all he could see was the rest of his family.

His older brother Roman, his cousins, his aunts, his uncles, his grandparents…..his mum and dad. All of them looked at him in surprise, until Roman stood up, still wide-eyed.

Roman walked over slowly as if not quite believing it before he came to a halt in front of the emo that had left without so much as a whispered goodbye.

“I…I didn’t expect you to be here.” He got out, reaching a hand to touch Virgil’s shoulder, he ignored the flinch.  
“Patton invited me.” Virgil deadpanned. 

Virgil didn’t blame Roman for anything, he had forgotten all about that, but that didn’t mean that he would just be all fuzzy-wuzzy with him.

“How did you find him?” Roman turned to Patton.  
“At work, one of the girls was telling me about her life at home and mentioned her neighbour who’s description sounded a lot like Virgil, so asked his name and, sure enough, it was him!” Patton beamed, “Then I got his number off her and now he’s here!”  
“How come you didn’t tell me?” Roman looked betrayed. Virgil just felt awkward being caught in the middle of it.  
“I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Patton still smiled

“Virgil.” His mother stood up.

Roman took his hand off of the youngest’s shoulder and took a step back to allow his mother to see her son.

“Mother.” He nodded, “Father.” He also acknowledged with the same bow.  
“Son.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, it was so tense it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone stared at each other for a few moments until Patton finally broke the uneasy quiet.

“How about I show you to your room kiddo?”  
“Yeah…that would be nice Pat.”

He followed his brother out of the room, suitcase in hand and backpack sitting on top of it. At first, the walk was filled with the same silence until,

“I like your accent.” Patton complemented  
“Oh..um….t-thanks.” He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

7 years in England had left him with a slight English accent but his American one still shone through.

“How long have you been living in Sotherwood?”  
“6 and a half years. I spent a few months in Brenercrest before I moved.”  
“Have you married! Oh My goodness your children would be so cute!” Patton squealed.  
“I am married.” Virgil smiled  
Patton gasped, “Who’s the lucky lady.” He did a little shimmy.  
“I’m not telling but you’ll meet ‘em one day.” He avoided.  
He pouted but conceded, “Okkaaaay. Well, this your room for the stay.” 

He opened the door, exposing the large bed and windows. There were two doors, presumably leading to a walk-in-wardrobe and a bathroom.

“Do you like it?” Patton hoped.  
“Yeah. It's great Pat.”  
“Nifty! Well, I shall depart, see you at dinner Kiddo.” He waved as Virgil gave him a small salute.

After the door was shut and locked, Virgil collapsed head first onto the bed. Ten minutes of interaction and he was already tired. 

“It’s gonna be a long two weeks.” He groaned to himself.

He continued to lay down on the bed and nearly fell asleep before he was startled by his phone ringing. He scrambled up and ran over to his purple backpack, he searched frantically and grinned as he pulled it out and saw the caller ID.

“He Loga.”  
“Salutations Love. I’m ringing to see how you are doing after the flight.” Logan greeted  
“It was alright. I mean, it’s a plane and I still hate flying but, it was okay.” He shrugged, despite Logan not being able to see him.  
“I’m glad. Remy was also going to call you, but he had to go to work. Emile will probably text when he finishes the next session. I also apologize for calling and not texting, but I was hit with a strange urge to hear your voice.”  
“Stop being such a sappy moron.” Virgil covered his beet-red face with his arms.  
“I am not a moron my love.” He chuckled, loving knowing that his husband was embarrassed.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m tired and need a nap.” He shook off, loving and hating that Logan could read him just from his voice.  
“Do you wish for me to read to you?” Logan asked, a hint of hope in his voice.  
“T-That would be nice.” Virgil tried and failed to fight the grin painted on his face.  
“Satisfactory, I shall find a book.” 

Virgil laid down on the bed, listening to the sounds of Logan searching the bookshelves. Once he did manage to find a book, Logan read for half an hour before Virgil fell asleep, still on the phone. Logan just chuckled and hung up after wishing him an unheard goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first family dinner is heard, some platonic prinxiety, only a little bit though, some information about Virgil's home and carrier and a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm updating this so soon because I managed to be sneaky and write this in a class that our task is due next week for, so I've got time to do it. :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. :D
> 
> TW: Homophobia, mentions of blood, child abuse, mocking, Authors/writers get insulted, panic attacks. If i missed any then let me know!

Virgil slept soundly for the next few hours. Meanwhile, in the living room.

“I can’t believe he is back.”  
“He should’ve stayed where he was.”  
“Why now?”  
“I wonder what he’s been doing.”

Every occupant of the room was chattering over each other, causing a confusing clash of conversations. Patton and Roman were the only ones refraining from yelling over the top of the whole family, instead opting to talk quietly in the corner of the room.

“What I want to know is, why did he leave? I thought he was happy. Well, as happy as an emo nightmare can be, but why would he just run?” Roman questioned, half to his older brother and half to himself.  
“I don’t know why he left, Ro, but what matters is that he’s back. I’m sure he had his reasons though.” Patton disputed.  
“I’m going to ask him at dinner.” He decided  
“No! He only just got back; we shouldn’t crowd him in questions.” Patton argued.

Roman took a deep breath and let out an elaborately dramatic sigh, “Fiiiinnneee.”

The family continued to talk and talk about Virgil and various other ‘important’ events happening in their lives. Most of it was bragging and attempting to one-up others. As the afternoon continued the preparation for dinner began and as quickly as it came around it was time to eat.

Patton was the one to walk the halls to the bedroom, currently inhabiting their guest for next fortnight. He gave a couple of short knocks to be answered with a groggy voice on the other side.

“mmm…be there in ‘minute.” He grumbled.

A few miniature crashing sounds rambled through the door before it was yanked open by Virgil. Looking slightly disheveled but he had a hairbrush clasped in his left hand.

“It dinner time?” He asked groggily.  
“Yeah, it sure is Kiddo,” Patton confirmed

Virgil hid his annoyance and apprehension as he gave his bangs a brush and then threw the hairbrush onto the bed. The two brothers walked in silence to the large hall when dinner would be held each night. Upon entering everyone’s eyes turned to him. He wished at that moment that he still had his hoodie with him, his safety net, or a husband to bury his face in.

Nevertheless, he ignored the growing panic and stepped foot into the crowded room. The people surrounding him were all of those, most of those, who had been a reason to escape. 

His seat was obvious, in between Roman and Patton, who had already walked in and taken his seat. His feet moved on their own towards his spot and he 'gracefully' plopped himself down, earning him a few more glares from his Aunt Alice and cousin Samuel. He ignored this too.

Across from him was his mother and he couldn’t help but feel like he was a child again, so scared to even make eye-contact, afraid of talking because he could say the wrong thing, afraid to move in case he made a mistake.

“So, Virgil, what are you doing at the moment?” Aunt Sophia interrogated.  
“I am an Author…Aunt Sophia.” He nodded, if he remembered anything it was that manners were imperative at family meals. In Virgil’s opinion it was far too formal, the exact opposite of Logan’s family’s.

“Oh, are you currently studying?” her tone was inquisitive, but Virgil picked up on the hint of mockery.  
“No.” He deadpanned 

He heard a few muffled scoffs sound around the table at that. He would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him, but he did expect it, so it didn’t hurt as much as it could’ve.

“Actually, I make quite a lot of money from my writing and it also gives me time to tutor some of the children in Sotherwood. I tutor English and Art in case you were wondering.” He made sure that he sounded confident, and slightly spiteful, just so they knew that he was no longer the scared little boy.

Sophia looked taken aback and his mother was scowling, “Virgil. Take that back.” She reprimanded.  
“What for? I was merely explaining to her what I do for a living.” He smiled polity. 

His mother opened her mouth but, thankfully, she was cut short by a few of the chefs bringing in the plates, “Dinner is here.”

The plates were set in front of them and everyone dug in. Small talk was made but Virgil stayed out of as much as he could, unfortunately, Roman never did do what Virgil preferred.

“What is Sotherwood like?” He asked, obviously trying to remove some of the tension between them.  
“It’s fine.” He shrugged, “It’s just a small Village, it’s quiet and everyone knows each other. There are only about 15 families but we all kind of…work together to make the village function, I guess. It’s like something from ancient times and the land is beautiful. Around us is nothing but a few roads and miles and miles of fields. It’s amazing.” He smiled, lost in his musings.  
“Maybe we could come and see it sometime?” Roman suggested hopefully.  
“We’ll see Princey.” He waved off, still smirking slightly.

The flamboyant brother seemed delighted at the use of the old nickname, causing Virgil to remember all the times he called him that. It made him hide his smile behind his bangs.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Virgil’s Father, who had, until now, avoided his youngest son, turned to said man and asked a seemingly harmless question but Virgil knew the real intention of asking.

“Have you married a nice lady, Son?” He asked.  
“I am married Father.” Virgil avoided.

He was angry. His father asking was different from Patton. Patton was clueless to who Virgil liked but his father had no right to ask when he knew Virgil’s preferences. He had no right to cause a surge of panic to overtake Virgil as the memories of belts and blood and insults flooded his mind. He had no right to bring back everything that Virgil had forced himself to forget.

So, Virgil did what he had done before, he escaped the situation, “I’m going for a walk in the garden.” He informed and left without another word.

He made it to the front door, having memorized the walk on the way to his room, and bolted out into the cool night air. The garden was mostly quiet apart from the cars driving past. Luckily the estate was large enough for him to find a bench that was sheltered away from the noise. It was there that he let the panic flood over him. 

He wished more than anything that he was back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter might not be for a while because I have a lot of tests and assignments to do in the next couple of weeks. Also I think that Logan will make his entrance at either chapter 4 or 5. the next one will probably some more interaction with other family members and angst. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Family breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have breakfast. Virgil gets threatened by a random lady. A child appears and a letter from Logan shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm updating as it is the first day of Pride Month here and I wanted to do something for it.
> 
> This one isn't as good as the others because i'm both writing and watching Godzilla, one of the old ones. It's still ok though. :D
> 
> TW: Homophobia, animal death, swears, there may be more that I'm forgetting though.

Virgil spent most of the night in the garden. The cold bit at his skin but his mind numbed him. However, he retreated back to his room in the late hours of the morning. He managed to rest for a few short hours before a familiar knock sounded from the door. The knock shocked him out of his state and for only mere seconds he was back.

Just a fourteen-year-old boy, jet black hair dyed purple at the tips, wearing long-sleeved pajamas despite the sweltering heat. A boy whose parents hated him from the beginning. A boy who hid the only part of himself that he was proud of because he knew he would only be harassed.

Virgil shook the memories back before anything could really happen and gave a small shout of acknowledgment to whoever had struck the door. Reluctantly, he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, dragged his body to his suitcase and pulled out some clothes. He opted for having a shower after breakfast, at least it gave him an excuse to leave if he needed it.

After getting ready and making his way downstairs to the kitchen, he sat in the same spot he had before, waiting for the rest to join him. Strangely there was only one other occupant in the room. A young girl, probably around four or five years old, with her brown hair done in pigtails and wearing a bright yellow dress. He also took note of the two pink ribbons tying her hair up.

“Hello.” He greeted.  
Her brown eyes seemed to see into his soul and her response was blunt, “Who are you?”  
“Umm…I’m Virgil.” He replied. He didn’t show it but the tiny girl slightly intimidated him.  
“I’m Daisy.” She suddenly smiled a toothy grin.  
“that’s a nice name.” He attempted to make small talk.  
She giggled a little and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an older woman who Virgil had never met, “Daisy don’t talk to…him.” She spat the last word out with a glare.  
“But why Mama? He seems nice and his accent is funny?” Daisy’s smile was replaced by a thin line, eyes losing the previous mirth and looking dull, back to how she had been when she asked who he was.  
“You just cannot speak with him. You’ll understand later.” She waved off, “and you,” she turned to face Virgil, “Stay away from my daughter. I don’t need you infecting her with your disease.” The woman threatened.

Virgil was familiar with that term. That word that his family used to describe a part of himself that he loved. All he wanted to do was shout at her to shut up, but he was aware that his family’s opinions wouldn’t change so instead, he forced his head to move up and down once.

For the first time in his life, Virgil was grateful when the other family members rolled in. Half of them he didn’t even know, probably because he missed the invitation to a wedding or something.

Once again, he was seated next to his brothers. In a way he kind of liked it. As much as he hated to admit it and preferred to hold his emotions about the matter in, he missed them. He missed Patton’s dad jokes and Roman’s nicknames. He missed the hearing Roman sing as he walked past or Patton humming to some tune he didn’t know.

He ate in silence. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, instead, he opted to listen to the boring done of conversation. 

It was all boring small talk about their thoughts on what was in the newspaper or judging some poor soul who was only trying to live a peaceful life. It was nothing like the talks he would have with Logan about the constellations or debating on who was the better character in a book they read together. It was nothing like the play fights he would have with Deceit, a nickname given by Remy that stuck. It was different from when he and Remy would compete for who could drink the most coffee in then minutes. It was unlike when he and Thomas would laugh over a cartoon. It wasn’t conversing like he and Emile did as they walked down the street purely to enjoy the sun.

His family wasn’t comfortable around each other, it was all forced, yet they came together to ensure their perfect image wasn’t ruined. They came to make sure the rest of the family knew who was better than the others. Is that really a family?

“Attention please.” Virgil’s mother stood up, “I wanted to remind everyone about our schedule for today. Boys, you are all going our hunting and ladies we are all….” She droned on but Virgil didn’t listen.

Fucking hunting. He hated it. He knew that Roman and Patton hated it too. Especially Patton. Virgil had found him crying in the garden once. He was burying a bird his father had forced him to kill.

One glance over to his brother and Virgil could immediately tell he was dreading it. His pale face and the way he looked down told the whole story.

Virgil never liked the hunting either. To end a life of something so pretty, so harmless, something that was just trying to live. Virgil would never be one to kill and enjoy it.

His thoughts were ended when a written letter was thrown at his plate. He looked down and leaned his face on his palm, enabling him to cover his mouth, hiding the grin now spreading across his face.

Fucking Logan. Only Logan would write a bloody letter to him. He ripped open the envelope and then read the words written in a clean font.

My Dear Virgil,  
Currently, you are sitting in the living room reading a book. I Know that you have been feeling rather anxious over your visit so I figured that writing to you may help. As this letter would take some time to arrive in America, I shall send it today.

I hope that your journey was as enjoyable as it could be and that your family has welcomed you in a way that you deserve. I wish to remind you that I will be arriving next Monday so you will only need to survive the first week without me. 

I know that when you read this, I will be missing you but he will be reunited in a short while. Try to enjoy your time there and if you ever need anything then I am only a text or phone call away. If it does turn out to be truly unbearable then come back. Your safety and happiness are the most important. 

I Love you, Virgil. I will be there soon.  
Forever yours, Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish off with a little bit of Analogical. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds some things out.   
> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm updating this while watching the Handmaidens Tale. It's pretty good considering I have no idea what any of the episodes leading up to this were about. :D
> 
> So Basically Patton finds some shiz out.
> 
> TW: Gun usage, implied animal death (nothing actually happens though), referenced Homophobia, kind of gender roles/ sexism (cause Virgil's family is like that), and I think that's all but let me know if there are more. :D

Hell. That was the only word Virgil could use in order to describe the current situation. He had been handed a gun and was thrown into a forest after a half an hour drive. He hated this so much.

All he wanted was to go and get a hot chocolate with Emile. That was what he always did at this time on a Tuesday. He was also just uncomfortable with the situation in general.

However, one look at Patton told him that what he was feeling was…. infinitesimal compared to his older brother. Said brother looked a sickly pale and distressed. Virgil knew that Patton wasn’t and would never be able to harm anything. Back before Virgil left his father had been the one who angled the gun and pulled the trigger, Patton would only hold it but would still flinch nonetheless.

Virgil decided, after a few moments of hesitated contemplation, to take a stab at comforting him… or at least help him to ease up a bit. So, he approached.

“You good Pat?” He asked as softly as he could manage.  
“Oh!” Patton startled, “Um yeah, yeah I’m good kiddo.” He attempted to smile but it was obviously forced.  
“No, you’re not. Look, I know that you don’t like this kind of thing. Neither do I.” He confessed.

Patton looked shocked when Virgil admitted that.

“You don’t?”  
“Yeah, it’s fucked up. A lot of what this family does is shitty.”  
“Language kiddo…but I’m glad you don’t. What about your new friends though? Don’t they do this with you?” He tilted his head in confusion.  
“They agree with me.” Virgil smiled   
“Really, Dad said that all men should do hunting.” He looked down.   
“Yeah…I’ve learned that a lot of what he says isn’t…quite the truth.” 

Virgil didn’t want to ruin Patton or Romans relationship with their parents. They loved his brothers so why should he get in the way of that? But at the same time, Virgil knew that Patton needed to understand that the world isn’t exactly the way his family portrayed it as.

Patton seemed to be processing the new information as he walked alongside the youngest, so Virgil decided that it was best to be silent for a while. That silence didn’t last too long as the older members of the family took the guns out of the case. Virgil then turned to Patton and whisper-hissed at him.

“Come with me.”  
“Huh?” Patton turned questioningly.  
“Let’s go walk around, then we won’t need to shoot anything. I doubt they’ll even know we’re gone.” He smirked.  
On any normal day, Virgil would prefer to avoid walking around a place he’s never been before, anxiety keeping him in check, but today was different. There was a reason to go and he’d have Patton.

Patton smiled, and nodded, getting a small mischievous glint in his eye. The two men run away from the main group, comprising of their Father, three of their uncles and four other their cousins, retreating out of the hunting ground and into the car park.

“What if Dad finds out?” Patton worried  
“Then we’ll say that….I got a phone call or needed to go to the bathroom and you were making sure I knew where everything was, so I didn’t get lost.” Virgil shrugged, he’d learned a thing or two about how to lie from one of his friends.   
“And it would take a long time?” the other hesitated  
“We got sidetracked because you wanted to show me around the place.”

After the story was formatted, though Patton still didn’t like the idea of lying he knew killing was worse, they continued to chat about a few random things. Like how Patton was going to take over the family business once his dad deemed him ready but they both knew what Patton really wanted to do. Baking would always be something he loved and was good at after all.

After half an hour of chit-chatting Virgil needed to go to the bathroom. Patton directed him in the direction of the nearest toilet, which was a fair walk away, and patiently waited, leg bouncing along as he hummed to himself.

While he was waiting, he heard a boppy song start playing, cutting through the serenity. He didn’t recognize the tune but reached for the source. He grasped the phone and smiled, the song playing was definitely not one that Virgil would ever admit to listening to but the best part was the name at the top. It wasn’t a name as such, it was just, ‘My Star.’

Without really thinking too much, Patton hit the answer button, excited to talk to the lady that Virgil had married. However, what he heard was not what he was expecting.

“Salutations Love, sorry I didn’t text once again, but you were not answering, and I wanted to ensure you were okay. I know that today may be slightly more stressful for you due to…well…certain activities.” A voice sounded over the end of the phone.

“Umm…I’m sorry Sir but I think you have the wrong number.” Patton replied; he knew that this man didn’t ring the wrong number. The ID said it all.  
“No. I know for a fact that this is the right number.” The other deadpanned, “May I ask who you are?”  
“I’m..ah…I’m Patton.” He faltered.  
“Virgil’s brother?”   
“Yes.” He confirmed  
“I am Logan. Logan Cura.” He informed

“What are you doing?” A voice startled Patton, nearly making him drop the phone.  
“Ummmmm…. It’s for you!” He blurted, pushing the phone out towards Virgil. 

Said man's eyes widened upon seeing the ID at the top of the screen and he stumbled over, hastily bringing to his ear and speaking behind his hand in rushed whispers.

Patton’s mind didn’t seem to be capable of contemplating who Virgil was talking to and he was shaken from his musings but a light shaking of his shoulder.

“Pat? You with me?” Virgil questioned a look of slight pain on his face.  
“Yeah, Kiddo…I’m here.” He mumbled.

An awkward silence filled the air, it was suffocating.

“So…You have a husband.” Patton finally broke it, “How does that work?” He seemed genuinely confused.

Virgil didn’t blame him. How could he? Patton wasn’t told anything about this kind of thing and if anyone in his area were to be in the LGBTQI+ community then they would automatically be kicked out and/or be harassed and beat-up.

“It’s the same as having a wife. Just, Logan’s a boy.” He shrugged, cursing his inability to communicate as well as other people.  
“Does he treat you right?” Patton asked, seriously.  
Virgil smiled, “Yeah, he’s absolutely incredible.” He blushed slightly.  
“Well then.” Patton stood up, “I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

Virgil felt tears welling up in his eyes as he crashed into Patton. In a way, he knew that his older brother would be supportive, but he never thought he would actually tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY PATTON KNOWS!!! :D  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and if my mind thinks the same way later, Logan will be coming in the next chap. :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Prep meets the Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks with Daisy and Logan meets Roman. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Lo to come in at the end...you'll see how it goes. ;D
> 
> TW: Homophobia, kissing, I think that's all.

Patton still didn’t really understand the LGBTQI+ community. It was something he was unfamiliar with, but if it made his brother happy then he would try his best.

Virgil had spent half of the time they had been talking gushing – although he would never admit nor call it that- about his husband after Patton had asked. Now Patton was pretty sure that he could spot Logan in a crowd of people purely by Virgil’s excessive explanation.

What Patton found the cutest was when Virgil realised what he was doing, blushed and then mumbled something under his breath and changed the topic.

They soon departed from the hunting field, using the pre-made excuse to explain their absence. Their father wasn’t happy but the only sign he gave them was a glare. The car ride was silent and after that they all went their separate ways.

The next few days passed by, Virgil wasn’t invited to participate in any activates and kept his interactions to a minimum, minus the occasional Pop-in (get it) from Patton. That was until Monday morning rolled around.

Virgil was both excited and apprehensive. He knew that today Logan would meet his family, therefore ensuring that some drama was about to go down, but he would also get to see Logan again which would be great. 

He was up and dressed in the early hours of the morning, mainly because his anxiety wouldn’t allow him any more sleep. Once again, for the fourth time, he found himself at one side of the table and Daisy at the other.

Virgil was actually starting to like the little girl, she avoided him at first, doing what her mother had told her to, but eventually she calmed down and accepted that he would sit there and scroll through his phone. This time he was writing down some random thoughts that he had for a book he was currently writing.

“What are you doing Virgil?” Daisy questioned, leaning her head on her arms and staring at him expectably.  
“Just a little writing.” He gave a shrug.  
“What about?” She continued asking.  
“Well…if I told you, you wouldn’t be able to read it, now would you?” He dodged; he didn’t want to tell her about a horror story.

Daisy pouted up at him but didn’t fire any more questions. The silence continued for a little longer until, around half an hour later, she hesitantly lifted her head off of her arms.

“Virgil?” She started.  
He looked back up, “Yeah?”  
“A few weeks ago, at school, I saw two girls kissing. I told Mama about it and she said that it was weird…I have thought about kissing my friend who is a girl. Am I weird?” She was tearing up slightly.  
“Of course not.” Virgil growled out, slightly more aggressively than what he had intended, “It’s not unnatural at all Daisy. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

Virgil was defiantly angry now. He was fine with people hating on him but someone so young didn’t need to be worrying about being ‘weird.’ She should be worrying about if she got two or three biscuits in her lunchbox not what worrying about her parents hating her!

Unfortunately, she still didn’t seem to be reassured.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He whispered-hissed.  
“Yes!” She gasped looking excited and holding out her pinkie finger.  
He took it as he spoke, “I have a husband. His name is Logan and you’ll meet him today. I’m not weird because I like him and you’re not weird if you want to kiss your friend. Everything gets easier and makes more sense when you get older but right now just have fun.” He smiled.  
“Wow really?” She smiled back.  
“Really.” He nodded with a smirk.

She mimed zipping her lips with her free hand before crawling over the table top to give him a hug. He laughed and gave her one back. Children weren’t exactly his thing but Daisy was calm and easy to explain things to.

They sat in silence once more, both content with the peace and quiet. A nice peace that lasted until a few minutes before breakfast was served and didn’t stop until lunch.

Virgil was now waiting at the front door because Logan had sent him a text, saying that he would be arriving in a few minutes. All of the emotions that he had be feeling came crashing back into him pretty hard, but he still remained excited.

A loud knock then sounded through the room and Virgil took a deep breath as he reached to answer, only to have Roman cut in front of him shouting, “I’ll get it!”

Roman yanked the door open and met Logan with a smile.  
“Can I help you, good sir?” He bowed slightly, being in a theatrical mood.  
“Hello. I am Logan Cura. I’m here for the reunion.” Logan greeted, glancing back and shooting his husband a small smirk upon seeing how he looked.

Virgil was standing mouth open, arm outstretched, brain not seeming to understand what was going on. Logan knew that it was probably partly from panic, the kind that makes you freeze, caused by Roman surprising him but he wasn’t worried because this happened a lot with Virgil. Sometimes it was also due to tiredness, excessive emotions – both negative and positive- or him being ‘starstruck.’

“I’m sorry but I have no idea who you are.” Roman answered looking confused and suspicious.

Virgil seemed to finally break his trance since he pushed past his brother and ran right into Logan’s arms.  
“Fuck, I missed you, you nerd.” He hugged him tightly.  
“And I you, Starry.” He chuckled but hugged back just as tightly.

Virgil then released him a little bit and stood on his tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. Of course, it was only polite to reciprocate so Logan did just that, except he deepened it so that it instead of a light kiss it was more of a ‘passionate make out.’ 

Roman then let out a strangled cough-gasp-thing and gaped at them with wide eyes, casuing them to break a part somewhat.   
“Umm…Ro…This is Logan…my husband.” Virgil cautioned, feeling a little safer as Logan’s arms tightened around him.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Roman cringed.

Virgil gulped and Logan narrowed his eyes challenging.

“You…You can’t be with a MAN that’s…I don’t even know… that’s fucking weird Virgil!” He yelled, confused and maybe a little insecure.  
“There is nothing abnormal about it.” Logan seethed, stalking up towards the other but keeping a hand holding Virgil’s.  
“I… Just…..I don’t know…I…I need a minute.” He shook his head and pushed past both of them, walking off into the garden.

“Are you alright Love? If you want to leave, we can.” Logan fretted, hand going to cup the shorter man’s face.  
“I…I’m ok. He’ll come around…. eventually. You should meet Patton.” He brightened a little at the last part and started to drag Logan to his brother’s bedroom, actively avoiding the rest of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Watcha think Romans gonna do? I think we all know why he is actually mad. :D
> 
> Anyway, I've got my English speech in three days and the end of semester science test in four but after that I will probably upload this every few days until it's completed. I have also been thinking about whether I want to write a sequel to this. I've got some ideas but we'll see where I wrap this up. :D


	6. Chapter 6: The final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is over!! Exams are done!! I've got nothing else to do so I finished this!!!!
> 
> TW: Homophobia, child abuse, violence, swearing, slurs, referenced/implied self-harm, blood, child neglect, kissing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Roman headed out into the garden with hasty steps. All of the thoughts that he had pushed down from his teenaged years came crawling back into his mind.

He always knew he liked boys. Even though he tried to deny it for the majority of his life and suppress his true feelings, he knew, deep down at least. That was the reason he had never had a girlfriend for more than a few months. How could he treat her right if he never actually loved her? He would never, ever do something like that to anyone.

He hid his feelings because he was always told that they were wrong, not directly of course, but whenever his family saw something like that they always sneered and made rude comments.

He now knew why Virgil had left and honestly…he felt bad. He basically told Virgil that who he was unnatural, all because he didn’t have the courage to do what Virgil did…All because he was insecure about it. 

All in all, Roman was trying to figure it out.

“Okay so…Virgil has a husband. He likes boys. He left because he knew we would never accept him and I just confirmed to him that I won’t accept him either…. Fuck I am a horrible big brother.” Roman recounted and scolded himself.

He took a seat under a tree and stayed there for a while, giving his mind a chance to understand everything that had happened and what he needed to do. After a while of planning, he started the walk back to the house.

Meanwhile:

Virgil suppressed the disappointment he felt at his brother’s reaction. He was already expecting it, so it didn’t hurt as much as it could’ve if he had too much hope. Well, actually, he expected a slightly more aggressive and loud reaction.

When Virgil was 12 and Roman 14, they had one of their biggest fights. It wasn’t about the usual things like how Virgil had his music playing too loudly or he ruined one of Romans paintings. This one was about what Virgil had drawn. It was of two boys sitting on a bench, holding hands, as the sun hit their faces. Roman had seen it and gotten angry. He had ripped up the page and pushed Virgil over. The younger had hit his head on the bench, but no one noticed since Roman had stormed off and the other had run to his room. 

No one ever really noticed when Virgil was hurt. Sometimes if he wasn’t careful enough Patton would see something was wrong and try to help. After Virgil had run to his room, he found some antiseptic cream and the bandages he kept for when he needed to feel real for a change. He tended to it himself and confined himself until he could walk around, bangs covering the gash.

“Love?” A voice broke through his thoughts and a hand squeezing his own brought him out of his mind.  
“Sorry, Loga…Spaced out there for a second.” He shrugged off and continued to drag the other towards the eldest’s child’s room.

He stopped in front of the door for a few moments, once again thinking about how this could go. He was aware it was irrational since Patton already knew but after what happened with Roman, he was starting to second-guess this.

Then he felt a kiss tickling his neck and he subconsciously leaned his head to the side to give the taller better access. Logan chuckled lightly and tightened his arms around the shorter man. When said man realized what was happening he pushed the other off with a huff and a blush.  
“Stop that! You’re about to meet my brother, he could open the door at any minute I don’t want him to see THAT as a first introduction…you bloody dork.” He raved  
“Well then maybe you should refrain from zoning out.” Logan sassed back with a slight smirk and raised eyebrow.  
“Whatever.” Virgil rolled his eyes and pushed open the door, resigning himself to his fate.

The door swung soundlessly to reveal a smiling Patton facing them while he sat on his bed.  
“So, this must be Logan.” He stood up and held a hand out to shake.  
“Indeed. I’m inclined to believe you are Patton. The one I spoke to on the phone.” He took Patton’s’ hand and gave it a firm shake.  
“Yep, that’s me!” Patton beamed, “And I’m glad to see that you are real and not a phoney.”

Logan’s mouth turned to a line as Virgil groaned with a smile, “Pat that wasn’t even a good one.”  
“Maybe so but I’ll always have more…I’m PoppaPuns.” He smirked.  
“Never. Ever. Say. That. Again…..Please.” Virgil stressed  
“Well since you said please.” He laughed gleefully. “Also…..OH MY GOSH DARN GOODNESS HE IS JUST LIKE YOU SAID HE IS!!! YOU TWO ARE SUCH CUTIES!!!” He screamed and clapped while jumping up and down.

For the first time, Virgil was thankful that the house was big and moderately soundproof.  
“Yep…We are.” He blushed  
“Certainly.” Logan nodded taking Virgil’s hand.  
“Aww, I need to get a photo of this. One sec!” 

Patton rushed off and looked through his messy room until he found his phone. He then proceeded to take dozens of pictures of the couple in different poses and settings around the room.

The three of them talked all through the afternoon, sharing stories and laughing at embarrassing moments that probably should’ve of revealed Virgil sexuality a long time ago. They also talked about their carriers and hobbies and anything else that came to mind. 

The day carried on as they talked until the sun started to set and the sky was filled with pinks and oranges. It shone through Patton’s room, illuminating it, and reminding Patton to check his watch.  
“Oh! Its nearly dinner time.” Patton addressed, “We should get going and Logan you’ll get to meet the rest of the family.” He smiled but it was obviously forced.

They all knew what was going to happen and they took their sweet time in getting there. 

The whole family was waiting in the dining room. Virgil took deep breaths, Patton and Logan squeezing his hands reassuringly.   
“You can do it kiddo. I’ll be with you the whole time.” Patton assured.  
“I…I know.” He nodded, “But don’t do anything that will get you hurt.”  
“I won’t.” Patton agreed.

With a few more seconds of hesitating and building up the apprehension, Virgil opened the door.

“I have an announcement!” He called out over the sea of chatter.  
Everyone turned to him, some about to comment but Virgil beat them to it.  
“This is my husband, Logan.” He blurted out.

Logan walked into the room with a smile, but his eyes were screaming ‘hurt him, I hurt you.’

“Salutations. I am Logan.” He greeted

Virgil’s dad stood up and walked over, towering over Logan - who was not small by any means – as he glared.

“So you finally found another queer to hook up with.” He sneered  
“Don’t talk to him that way,” Logan growled, squaring his shoulders and glaring back.  
“I’ll talk to it however I want, fag.” The older man fumed.  
“He is not an it. Learn proper English you twat.”

That snapped Virgil’s father. He raised his hand and hit Logan, sending him flying to the ground. Other family members laughed, as Virgil gasped and ran forward along with Patton.

Then his mother stood up, “Patton, dear, why are you helping him.” She stressed.

Patton turned to her and scoffed, “Because he’s my brother and he’s your son.”

When that was spoken all hell broke loose. Virgil had helped Logan up and something inside him cracked after seeing the blood covering his Love’s face. As he ran towards the man who never treated him like a human, he let every ounce of built up anger show as he punched him. He had to jump slightly in order to hit him in the face but he hit his target nonetheless. 

Patton had started verbally arguing with his mother and Logan went to try and get Virgil off his father. He knew that after the first blow the younger man would easily be overpowered.

The rest of the family was in shock or amused. Others just looked on with blank expressions before going back to their previous conversations and the rest argued with Patton or cheered on Virgil’s father, insulting the other as well. 

Roman was one of the ones in shock. In all his time alive he had witnessed a total of four fist fights, all of them at school, nothing like this ever happened with his family. His family was always so kind to everyone. As he grew up he realized that not everything was perfect but he never anticipated physical violence.

Daisy was scared. Everyone was yelling and people were getting hurt. Virgil, one of her favorite people in the family was bleeding. She hid under the table, letting out silent screams as she cried and gripped her knees, rocking back and forth.

The fight continued until Logan managed to pick Virgil up and carried away the now screaming and thrashing 23-year-old.   
“You fucking bastard! I hate you so much! I wish I had a normal family!” He was crying as well as attempting to strike once more. 

Logan knew that Virgil did occasionally flashback and his fight-or-flight instincts kicked in. The worst one had Remy on the ground with a broken nose and Thomas bleeding from scratches. But this wasn’t a flashback now.

Virgil’s mind was screaming. Everything was black apart from his brain yelling that he was in danger. 

ThreatThreatThreat.

“EVERYBODY STOP!!!” Roman bellowed, silencing the room with his voice. “This is stupid. Why are you all hurting each other over something like love? Love is supposed to be magical and something to be celebrated. It’s beautiful. So why are you hurting Virgil because he loves another man?”  
“Fucking hell this house is really going to the shits.” His father cursed, nursing his arm and eye.  
“Because Roman, it is an unnatural and disgusting disease.” His mother attempted to explain.  
“No, it isn’t! It’s love.”

Virgil's mother turned to him, “See what you’re doing. You are ruining our family. I wish I never had you, you monster of a son.” She seethed  
“I’m not your son and I never will be.” He bit out.  
“Neither am I.” Patton spoke up, taking his brother's hand.   
“Nor I.” Roman echoed.  
“Then get out.” Their ex-father hissed.

“Will do.” Virgil nodded, stalking out with Patton, Roman, and Logan following.

Once they got outside Virgil turned to his brothers, “Thank you.” He smiled, not knowing what else to say.  
“I don’t think that family was ever really a good fit for us.” Patton laughed humourlessly.  
“And I believe I owe you an apology. I am-”  
“Ro, it's fine I get it.” He shrugged off.

“Sorry to interrupt but what happens now?” Logan added in.  
“Ummm.” Virgil faltered, “Have you guys ever wanted to see England?”  
“Hell yes!” Roman jumped up, cheering  
“Family vacation!” Patton clapped.  
“Satisfactory, I’m sure we can book a plane flight.” Logan agreed, getting out his phone.

The group of four walked together, out of the garden and onto the roads, before they were stopped by a “Wait for me!”

They all turned around.  
“Daisy! You can’t be here.” Virgil remarked upon seeing the child.  
“No, I wanna come with you! Please.” She begged, tears already rolling down her face.  
“Sweetie,” Patton knelt down, “you need to stay with your parents. I think us taking you would be kidnapping.”

Daisy continued to cry into her hand and Logan then noticed a small mark on her arm when her sleeve rolled up.  
“How did you get that?” he questioned, gesturing to her arm.

Virgil sucked in a breath, “Did your mum do that?” he asked.  
Daisy nodded, still sobbing.  
“Well, then you’re coming with us.” He affirmed.  
“Virgil she-” Roman started  
“Dee can sort it out. He’s good in a courtroom.” Virgil concluded  
“I don’t know who that is but-”  
“Trust me on this.” He begged, Daisy clinging to his leg.  
Roman sighed, “You’re dealing with any charges.”   
“Actually, that will be her parents.” He smirked, "now come on."

The five of them found Logan’s car and spent the drive to the airport singing, or rapping in Logan’s case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that! Sorry, it's a bit rushed at the end but I have no idea what else to write to space it out more. :P
> 
> So I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this! Do you want one?  
> Also, if you have any other prompts for a one-shot or something then let me know! I've already got the next book started so I may start that along with the sequel (if I do one) or after it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kudos-ed, commented or clicked on this!! You guys are amazing and made me want to keep writing this!!!!!  
> I Love you all!!!!  
> So See you next time or in another life Shadowings!!!! :D


	7. Sequel!!!!!

Hello!!!!!   
I have written the first chapter of the Sequal! It is called I Found Home Again and I have made it part of both my mini works series and the Family Drama series. (That is a working title and will probably change, feel free to leave suggestions)

I have some questions at the end of that chapter and it would be great if you answered one or both of them. :P

Just a little thingy to mention: I have a few other stories and since this is a sequel I'm going to focus more on them. One only has 1 or 2 chapters left but the other two I have kinda left for a long time and I feel really bad. One I have left for a few months but another one I said I was going to do a rewrite.....It was really boring to right and I wasn't satisfied with it so I kinda went on an unannounced Haitus for 2 years and felt really bad each time someone interacted with it. But I finally decided to fuck it and changed all the ships and the crappy plotline that mini-me thought was good but was actually shit and wrote the first chapter. 

Since it took me so long to do that I feel really bad and am going to focus on that but at the same time, I going to try and do this one as well! After a few chapters are done on that story I'll probably update whatever story I feel most inspired to write which will probably be this one since its one of the few I actually like!!

So yeah!!!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so. :D
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because I have a few things to update and i'm currently in the middle of exams but i can probably sneakily write in class or something. :D


End file.
